What Comes Next
by XMitsuki MoonX
Summary: A story about what happens after avatar ends.


Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters in the show.

Author's note- For those of you that may have read this already I decided to fix his chapter. I hope you like my story please review and tell me what you think of my story. If you have an idea about something I should do tell me. Thanks hope you like my story.

In the fire nation palace prince Zuko was running down the palace halls looking everywhere for his uncle.

"Uncle there you are. I have been looking for you" Zuko said to his uncle quickly, so fast that his uncle could barely understand him.

"Zuko slow down. You are talking to fast." Iroh said to his nephew and Zuko calmed down. "Now there repeat what you just said." Iroh said to Zuko and waited for his nephew to tell him again.

"I said I have been looking for you." Zuko told his uncle again and waited for his uncle to speak.

"What for?" Iroh asked intrigued by what his nephew might want him for.

"I talked to my father." Zuko informed his uncle.

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to him. Whatever he has to say you can never trust. With your father you never know if he is telling you the truth." Iroh said remember what Zuko said and his brother is. He then saw a chair and sat down in it.

"I asked him about my…..mother." Zuko said quietly and looked down at the grown not knowing how his uncle would react.

"I see, what exactly did you ask about you mother?" Iroh said wondering what Zuko specifically asked about.

"I asked him where my mother is" Zuko told his uncle. Zuko looked at his uncle and he could tell that his uncle was thinking.

"What did he say?" Iroh asked his nephew wanting to know the answer.

"He said he banished her." He told his uncle. "So she can still be alive." Zuko Concluded.

"Yes she can. Did your father tell you where she was banished too?" Iroh asked wanting to know more about the subject.

"Not exactly. He said she was the farthest place from the Fire Nation." Zuko told his uncle and then he looked down at his feet in disappointment.

"So she would be somewhere in the Earth Kingdom." Iroh concluded from the information Zuko told him.

"Yea" Zuko said getting hopeful again. "So I need to go to the Earth Kingdom and find her." Zuko said telling his uncle of his plan.

"What about the Fire Nation?" Zuko's Uncle questioned.

"I need to find her" Zuko said with a look on his face that said if he did not find her or at least try to he would die.

"I know this is something you must do. I will watch the Fire Nation for you if you will like." Iroh told his nephew.

"That would be great uncle thank you." Zuko told his uncle.

"Why don't you take some people with you to make sure your safe?" Iroh suggested.

"Who?" Zuko asked his uncle

"The avatar or maybe someone from his group." Zuko's uncle told him.

"Ok I will ask." Zuko told his uncle then walked away.

While Zuko was walking he ran into Mai.

"Hey" Mai said to Zuko when she saw him.

"Oh hey I have to go." Zuko said then quickly walked away before Mai could say anything else to him.

Zuko walked outside the palace to see everyone there. Zuko saw Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph.

"Hey Zuko" Aang said with a cheerful smile on his face when he saw Zuko.

"HI Aang" Zuko said softly. Then asked "Do any of you want to go help me look for my mother? It was my uncle's idea to have me ask you guys." Zuko told them after he asked his question.

"I will" Katara said.

"If Katara is going then I will" Aang said automatically.

"Yea but Aang you need to stay and make sure nothing happens to the world." Sokka told the Aang, reminding him of his duties.

"Oh" Aang's face went to a frown. "Katara you will stay then?" Aang asked Katara.

"No. I want to help Zuko find his mother. It's the right thing to do after he helped me find the man who killed my mother." Katara explained to Aang.

"Oh well ok." Aang said trying not to show his disappointment.

"Well sorry I can't go." Toph told Zuko.

"Me neither." Suki said.

"Same" Sokka said.

"That's ok" Zuko told the three of them. Zuko then turned himself so he was facing Katara and said "we leave at eight tomorrow morning."

"OK" Katara said. Then Zuko walked away to tell his uncle.

It was about 8:42 so they all decided to go to sleep. They all slept in their own rooms that Zuko gave them.

Katara was in her room sitting on a stool looking in the mirror and brushing her hair. Then she heard a knock at her door. She got up and put the brush down on the table and walked over to the door. She opened the door to see Aang standing in front of her.

"Hi Aang" Katara said a little confused at why he was at her door.

"Hey Katara" Aang said with a wide cheerful smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked the boy.

"Well since you are leaving early tomorrow I figured I wouldn't have that much time to say bye to you." Aang explained.

"Oh ok then bye." Katara said to Aang.

"Wait aren't you going to let me come inside" Aang asked the girl.

"Aang I leave at 8 in the morning tomorrow I need to get some sleep." Katara told the boy. She was getting really annoyed because all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"I know" Aang said.

"So can you please leave Aang so I can get some sleep?" Katara asked and told at the same time in a sweet voice.

"Ok" Aang said once again disappointed by something Katara said.

"Thanks Aang bye" Katara said and then close the door before he could say anything else.

She was walking over to her bed when she heard another knock at the door.

"Please don't let that be Aang" Katara thought.

"Come in" Katara said loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear.

"Hey Katara." Zuko said after he opened the door and saw Katara.

"HI Zuko. What are you doing here? Katara asked the fire Lord. Then Zuko closed the door.

"Oh well you know this is my palace." Zuko told the girl who giggled at his joke.

"I mean in my room." Katara said.

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for coming with me tomorrow." Zuko told the water tribe girl who was now standing in front of him.

"It's like I said before you helped me find who killed my mother it is the least I can do for you." Katara told Zuko.

"Yea well thanks." Zuko said softly and nicely.

"Welcome." Katara said.

"Well I better go now and let you get some sleep." Zuko said then opened the door.

"Yea thanks." Katara said.

Zuko then walked out the door and before he shut the door he said "Good night Katara and thank you."

"Night Zuko" Katara said even thought Zuko would not be able to hear her.

Author's Note: That's the end of my first chapter hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
